


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Absolutely not-an-innocent Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Miura Haru/Sasagawa Kyoko, Background Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone, Enthusiastic about Sex Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: "Want to fuck with the old men's heads, brat?" He looks up at Xanxus, larger than life, stood in his doorway. "I know they fucked you up as badly as they fucked me up." He tilts his head, lips curving, and shoves his chair away from his desk. He's never had another growth spurt, has resigned himself to being all of five foot tall, but Xanxus hasn't stopped growing yet - it's part of the fucked up that Xanxus is referring to - and the other Sky steps into the room, and shuts the door behind him.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 377





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

“Want to fuck with the old men’s heads, brat?” He looks up at Xanxus, larger than life, stood in his doorway. “I know they fucked you up as badly as they fucked me up.” He tilts his head, lips curving, and shoves his chair away from his desk. He’s never had another growth spurt, has resigned himself to being all of five foot tall, but Xanxus hasn’t stopped growing yet - it’s part of the fucked up that Xanxus is referring to - and the other Sky steps into the room, and shuts the door behind him.

“You have something in mind, ne?” 

“Oh, I have, brat. Do you know what my old man’s been needling me about?”

“I can guess.” Xanxus sprawls on his couch, looking much like Bester, and he’s amused that the other Sky hasn’t summoned his throne. “Has Lussuria figured out how to fix the issue the ice gave you, yet?”

“Their only solution so far is burning the gland out entirely and regrowing it; they’re designing the process with Shamal as we speak.” He winces, but he knows how complicated Flame-biology interaction could be; note his lack of a growth spurt. “But that’s not what I’m here to talk about, brat; what do you think about cock, and specifically about cock in your pretty ass?”

“The bigger the better.” He’s rewarded with Xanxus’s eyes going wide, and his own eyes flick to the other Sky’s cock, and he resists the temptation to bounce on his toes in anticipation. “I have no interest in women at all; Kyoko’s using me as cover while she dates Haru. And Shō-chan and Spanner have a prototype human incubator in testing, with a Mist Flame backup mechanism; Chrome’s taking it for a test drive at the moment. If it doesn’t work, Kyoko’s offered to be my surrogate.” Xanxus blinks at him, eyes wide. “So if what you’re really asking me is if I want to get caught with your cock in my ass, then sure.” He wants to giggle at the other Sky’s response. It’s absolutely _priceless_. “But how about we take a few practise runs first.”

“Fuck, brat.” He does giggle, and stretches, loosening the knot of his tie and pulling it off. “Shit, I thought I was going to have to get you drunk and talk you into it -”

“I’m sure you can thank Dino for introducing me to this particular way to have fun later, but let’s test how well we fit together first.” Xanxus shakes his head, and sits up, reaching out with greedy hands. “Have you got lube in one of those pockets, or do I need to see if Hayato refilled my supply after our last office adventure?”

“… you have office lube?”

“Well, what else am I supposed to do when Dino comes to visit or Hayato’s highly strung? Or Takeshi’s feeling Misty?” He grins at Xanxus. “I mean, I suppose I could send Takeshi to annoy Squalo, but I doubt you’d appreciate the resulting noise levels. Or the property damage.” He makes an amused sound at the way Xanxus is shaking his head. “So am I looking, or have you got some?”

“Brat, you do realise your Mist can make your slutty little hole self-lubricate, don’t you?”

“… my Mists are Chrome, Mukuro and _Shamal_.”

“Point.”

“And Hayato’s so uptight that fucking him back to sanity takes half a bottle per attempt, too.”

Xanxus snorts. “I have some, brat. Lussuria’s idea of what constitutes emergency supplies is amusing.” He laughs. “You cleaned up this morning, or do I need a condom to avoid a burning cock?”

“Mmmm. You’ve snuck in before my afternoon entertainment; I have a ‘meeting’ with Dino I’ve prepared for.” He straddles Xanxus’s thighs, enjoying the way they force his legs wide apart. “Are you this big all over? Sometimes I’m disappointed -”

Xanxus drags him into a kiss, all teeth and blazing will, forcing him further into his lap until he’s pressed against the other Sky’s thick cock. “How’s that feel, slutty-brat?”

“Mmm. Like it might just do. And I’m not _slutty_. I just like the way it feels to have a man underneath me, begging for my ass or cock.” Xanxus laughs, fingers sliding possessively over his hip.

“You value this suit?”

“No more than you would, Xan-” He barely gets the first syllable of the other Sky’s name out when tightly controlled Wrath Flames dance over his body, burning away his suit, and every body-hair below his neck. Which makes him scowl slightly; he’d barely grown any, and without it, he looked even more delicate and femme. He’s left sitting naked in Xanxus’s lap, leather cool against his skin, and he moans in unashamed pleasure.

“Shit brat, I might have to consider taking a ride on that; how the hell do you hide it in your suits?”

“I motivated Hayato; he figured it out.” Xanxus’s hands are big and calloused and hot against his skin. “I want to be sat in your lap on your throne when they catch us.” Xanxus shivers beneath him, and probes his hole with a single finger-tip; his body swallows it greedily.

“You don’t fucking need lube, brat. Not with how much fucking you’ve obviously done.”

“I do if you’re going to be enthusiastic. Lazy cock-warming while watching TV or making Hayato blush, that can be done without. Or with only the leftovers from cleaning up in the morning.”

“Which are you going to enjoy more: bouncing on my cock here, or me fucking you with my Dying Will over your desk, brat?”

“Oh, I was planning to ride your cock. Providing it meets my standards.” Xanxus shakes his head in amusement, hand sliding between them to flick the buttons of his fly open, and eases his cock out. He hums in pleasure when he sees the size of it; it was going to feel very, very good inside him. Big enough to apply pressure to his prostate whether he moves on it or not.

“You approve, then brat? You’re certainly smiling like you do.” 

“Mmm. You said you had lube?” Xanxus snorts and fishes a small pouch out of a pocket, opening it and pulling out a tube of thick lube. “Just smear it on your cock.” The other Sky complies, and he stands up, and turns; he’ll get a better angle and more leverage facing away from Xanxus, and there’s a mirror illusion he can Activate to watch the pretty. Xanxus drags him back and down onto his cock and he moans in unashamed enjoyment of the brutal stretch; the Sky’s cock is big even for his oversized frame. Probably as big as Dino’s. It crushes his prostate and he squirms, feeling his body comply with its demands and he finally settles fully into Xanxus’s lap. “I like watching TV like this. Just doing this -” he ripples his internal muscles, a gentle and pleasurable manoeuvre for him, and an intense one for the person he’s ‘warming’, “- for _hours_. It’s a great way to do paperwork, too.”

“Fuck, brat. Perhaps we should let them find us with you doing some important shit while sat on my cock.”

“Tempting. But wouldn’t it just be so much more apoplexy-inducing if they could see I wasn’t just in your lap but impaled and _enjoying_ it?”

“True.” He stretches, and then shifts, tucking his legs beneath him, getting himself comfortable; once he is - Xanxus helpfully slouching for him on the couch - he sets a cracking pace for himself, riding the thick, hard cock aggressively fast, the same way Dino’s taught him, and Xanxus makes an amused sound, big hands wrapping around his hips, slowing him down. “I like it to _last_, brat. If you ride me at that sort of speed, I’m going to blow prematurely.” 

“Perhaps _you_ need to work on your stamina.” Xanxus pinches his nipple, twisting it viciously, and he makes a sound Xanxus likes because he does it again. And again. Until his nipples feel swollen and puffy and sore and his pelvic muscles are twitching without any conscious input from him. He has no desire to cum yet, though; he drops one hand to his own cock, fingers clamping tightly around the base of it, and he keeps moving, keeps riding the thick cock he’s impaled on. 

“Don’t make this a competition, brat, or I’ll summon help and we’ll turn you into a fucked out cum covered mess.”

“You make that sound like a threat, rather than an entertaining Friday night.”

“Fuck, brat, how does everyone think you’re a virgin, still?”

“Willful ignorance. Especially since I’ve ridden both your father’s Lightning and Sun into their respective mattresses.” Xanxus freezes and he grins. “So it’s not that I’ve made my fondness for cock a secret. And they’re a Cavallone and a Superbi to boot. They’re pretty, and they have spectacular cocks.” He twitches the Flames in the room, revealing the mirror illusion on the far wall, and he groans in pleasure at the sight. He looks absolutely indecent, body flushed and nipples swollen, cock so hard it’s almost purple, Xanxus fully dressed beneath him and so much bigger than he is -

“You’re trying to kill me off, brat.”

“This would make a shitty assassination attempt,” he grins, and Xanxus shakes his head, wrapping one of his gun calloused hands around his cock, stroking it slow and easy, “- especially as I want to retain access to your cock going forward.” Xanxus’s hand keeps moving on his cock, keeps stroking it, and he sighs, and releases his death grip on both his Flames and his desire to cum and shivers as his Xanxus’ hand speeds up, the callouses rubbing against the ligament that holds his foreskin in place. “Mmm. You were the one who wanted this to last.”

“I can ride out your orgasm, brat.” He giggles, and flexes his thigh muscles, fucking himself on the cock in his ass and into the hand on his own cock and the fire in his blood catches, and he throws his pleasure into his Flames and slams down hard on the cock in his ass, feels his muscles clamp tight around the other Sky’s cock, his balls rise, his cock throb - he was going to have to clean that up later, or talk Hayato into doing it - and Xanxus makes a surprised sound, before biting into his shoulder and spraying his pleasure into his gut, making him smirk in amusement.

“I like sex, Xanxus, and I put effort into it.” 

“Trash, in the nicest possible way, you’d make a really good oiran; I’ve paid a hell of a lot for a hole nowhere near as sweet as yours, and I need a fucking cigarette.” He watches Xanxus smirk in the mirror. “But it’s not quite I told you so, little brat. I’m still hard.”

“Maybe you’re not such a disappointment then.” He sticks his tongue out at Xanxus in the reflection. “Show me what you can do with your cock, Xan?” He’s scowled at and then lifted with the sort of casual ease that makes his hole flutter greedily. “There’s nothing on my desk I can’t replace.”

“Who says I need a desk to show off, brat?” He swallows in eager anticipation, feeling the slick evidence of the other Sky’s pleasure ooze from his opening. “You’re not that heavy; I benchpress three to four times as much as you daily.” He makes a small, appreciative sound, and Xanxus laughs and presses him into the wall; he wraps his legs around the other Sky and tilts his head, inviting kisses and he’s indulged. Xanxus kisses like his Flames burn; vicious and all-consuming. 

Xanxus lifts him a little higher, and he makes another appreciative sound as Xanxus’s cock slides back inside his body, fitting snugly into the space forced open for it. He wriggles and sinks down the last couple of inches, purring in pleasure. “Mmmm. Can I stick a ‘Varia Report’ slot in my daily diary?” The other Sky shakes his head and bounces him on his cock, making his eyes cross as he realises just how good the angle is.

“I think a daily servicing is definitely possible, brat.” Xanxus nips at his lip. “It’ll certainly make being in the Fort more tolerable if I can fill your slutty little hole with cum. Of course, your shitty Rain has another ritual you might enjoy; he and my shark bite the shit out of each other and then fuck until they’re exhausted.”

“Mmm. Takeshi comes home all snuggly from those sparring matches; I’d send him over more often, but he’s running interference for Kyōya and Hayato. Visconti and Coyote have _opinions_ and are perfectly willing to make them clear to my Guardians despite me telling them to leave off.”

“You can buy their deaths, brat; I’m the only one that can’t under the old man’s rules. And money isn’t the only currency we can accept.” 

“Are you trying to tempt me?”

“We’re named after demons for a reason, brat. But you’ll get laid a lot more often without them around.” He laughs and buries his head in Xanxus’s jacket. “And I’ll _thoroughly_ reward you for giving me a license to dispose of them.” 

“I’m sure you will.” He clenches tight around the cock in his ass, and Xanxus takes the hint, bouncing him vigorously on his cock until he has to moan, breath punched out of him by the way he’s being fucked. “And how would I pay for their deaths?”

“I’m sure you’re as good with that mouth of yours as you are with your ass, no? I need a new alarm clock.” He chuckles, amused. “My shitty shark would appreciate fewer wine bottles to his head for interrupting my naps.” Xanxus keeps bouncing him on his cock, effortless in a way that only adds to the heat in his belly.

“Crawling into your bed every day sounds like an excellent way to lose a morning.” 

“Like you have anything to do but get fucked in the mornings, brat. No one does any work before 11 am in Sicily, anyway.” He makes a noise that’s meant to be an acknowledgement, and Xanxus laughs, laying him down on the desk, and taking the opportunity to lift one of his legs onto his shoulder to allow a better angle to fuck into him. “And that’s only if you’re an early bird.”

Xanxus settles back to fucking him, hard and ruthless, Flames in his eyes and he moans in appreciation as he’s driven into over and over again; he makes an incoherent sound as he’s forced into the overstimulated point on the wrong side of an actual orgasm. It feels good, but it’s not a space he normally manages to occupy without a marathon session and fuck, he’s definitely keeping Xanxus. He moans and clings to Xanxus, head lolling back, Flames rippling, almost literally fucked out of him with every thrust. 

Oooh. He wonders what Dino would think if he walked in right now? He would enjoy a cock in his mouth … “You’re getting distracted, brat. I’m obviously not screwing you hard enough.”

“Dino’s due soon.” Xanxus pauses and makes an amused sound.

“Shit brat. You really are insatiable and fond of cock; you want mine and Cavallone’s _simultaneously_?” He nods. Now he’s thought about it, it sounds like a truly _excellent_ idea. One of Xanxus’s fingers rubs at his rim, teasing it, and he makes a pleased sound. “Two cocks in this slutty little hole of yours, or one in each end, brat?” Xanxus pushes two fingers in alongside his cock, investigating his body’s capacity to stretch. (He’s tempted to tell him that Dino and Niccola have shared him several times, and their cocks felt exquisite shoved in the same hole. He’s _also_ tempted to tell him about some of the more entertaining toys he used to make work tolerable.)

“Either. Both.” Xanxus rolls his hips, stabbing into him more deeply with his cock. “All consensual sex is good for me, Xan. I’ll take what’s available, and the only reason I’m contemplating two cocks is that Dino’s likely to arrive within the hour, expecting to have a … constructive meeting. With me sat on his cock while we talk. If you don’t want to play along, then I’ll thoroughly enjoy your cock and fingers, and maybe I’ll sneak into your bed in the morning. If you do want to play, I’ll talk Dino into sharing -”

“Another time, brat. But you can definitely wake me up in the morning with your slutty hole.” He chuckles, clenching down on the cock inside him, and Xanxus takes the hint, leaning over him and jackhammering into his ass, stealing vicious, biting kisses that make him moan. He shivers, clawing at Xanxus’s shoulders, muscles in his thighs tense, toes curled, and the older Sky slams into him deep and starts to cum, pouring scorchingly hot Sky Flames into him and triggering his orgasm. (He takes those Flames in greedily, bundling them inside his own, curling around them possessively and protectively. Xanxus was _his_, now; Flames freely offered, and he was keeping them.) 

Xanxus pulls out, and makes an amused sound, finger tracing his swollen and gaping rim. He hums in pleased amusement, still face down on the desk.

“Cavallone’s going to enjoy this, isn’t he? I’ve seen my shark after he’s been on his schoolmate’s cock.” He nods, and Xanxus laughs, zipping up his fly. “Lay there and enjoy the afterglow, brat. And wake me up by eleven am tomorrow if you don’t want to choke on my cock during the afternoon briefing on the Caraceni.”

“Again, you say that like it’s supposed to be a threat.”

“… I’ll invite your old man, and/or let Mammon film it for the dark web, brat.”

“Cruel.” Xanxus snorts, and heads for the door to the corridor, leaving him to sit up and feel his hole with careful fingers. He’s gaping, the flesh hot and stinging slightly; he’s not surprised given how hard Xanxus had fucked him. It’s not a bad thing, but he should probably wobble into his bathroom and use one of his dildos to apply some cooling lube to himself before his big brother arrives for the meeting because he has no intention of depriving himself of an afternoon cuddled up in Dino’s lap. And Dino would worry if he squirmed and hissed while sliding down his cock.

He pushes up off the desk, eyes crossing and hole clenched as much as he can manage and makes it to the bathroom by moving very very carefully; as blase as he’d been when Xanxus was still there, his cousin was definitely the most enthusiastic of those he’d let fuck him, and he leans against the bathroom sink to take a deep breath before digging for the oddest of his toys and filling it up with cool lube. He attaches it to the bench and coats it as well, then eases himself down its length, hissing in relief and pumping more of the thick lube into his ass. He sits there, enjoying the pressure, and then eases up off it again, feeling himself drip. He digs out a second toy, a fat plug, and eases it into his body before wiping himself off. Once that’s done, he returns to his desk, pulling his shirt back on and settling back in his chair. Ten minutes later, his nii-san arrives, and looks around the room with a raised eyebrow.

“You look like you got started without me, otouto; had fun?”

“Oh yes. Make yourself comfortable, and let me tell you what happened while I curl up in your lap, Dino-nii …”


End file.
